


love's young dream.

by Benobi



Series: everything's the same, but Ben exists. [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benobi/pseuds/Benobi
Summary: thomas' barrow paints a lonely figure.





	love's young dream.

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr account and kept in one place. benjamin velour is my oc and this is incredibly self indulgent. these won't be in order.
> 
> set sometime in season one.

Thomas could hardly hide the scowl that chewed at his face when he watched William and Daisy pass him by, arm in arm. He had been properly put in his place when William had socked him in the jaw, and even Thomas knew now he had taken his words too far. But he wouldn’t apologise. It wasn’t his style.

Now he walked alone to the fair, as the other young maids and footmen walked forward, ignoring him. He wouldn’t tell anyone, but it stung.

“You’re sporting an awfy sour face.” A voice came from his side. He looked down, seeing Ben had joined his side as they walked.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, lighting up his cigarette. “What’s it to you?” He grumbled. Thomas could barely stand the Scot, despite the fact he knew he was attracted to him.

Ben shrugged his shoulder, looking forward, staring at the back’s of the others. “You seemed lonely.”

“I prefer my own company.” He forced a smile, laying it on thick that the sentiment was fake. When he heard Ben laugh a little, he felt himself bristle, like an irritated dog.

They made eye contact for a moment, trying to read the other one. Thomas hated the fact he enjoyed Ben’s little smirk when he spoke. “And here I thought they said you were a good liar.” He grinned, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, Barrow. I won’t leave you behind.”

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Thomas finally pulled his eyes away, staring off at the approaching fairground lights and noise. “Well, don’t think we’ll be linking arms, skipping down to the fair like love’s young dream.” He retorted.

The blush to his cheeks was mercifully hidden under the light of dusk. Ben was just an irritation, another obstacle in front of him becoming his lordship’s valet.

But as the man chuckled again at his words, a cheeky grin on his face, Thomas couldn’t help but wonder.


End file.
